Special Agent Bob and Secret Agent Steve in Life
by Elektrik Shadow
Summary: Bob and Steve have retired from the days as covert ops and now spend their days playing video games. Life is good... or is it?


Secret Agent Bob and Special Agent Steve in** Life**

There's a knock at the door. Bob's fingers twitch as he sleeps on the couch. Another knock, slightly more aggresive. Bob awoke when a voice shouted through the door. "Bob, it's me, Steve, open up!" Bob stood up rubbing his eyes and looking at the clock.

"Shit... 10 A.M." He took a drink of his root beer from the night before and slowly headed towards the door. "God... yeah?" Bob sniffed and widened his eyes trying to wake himself up.

"Come on, the tournament is in less then hour, MOVE YOUR ASS!" Bob jumped at Steve's raise of voice and quickly changed his t-shirt before leaving with Steve to Jimmy's apartment.

When they arrived, Jimmy stood up and smiled. "Hey, they actually showed up." Another guy behind him laughed as he turned the TV on.

"I thought yall would get scared." Steve lowered his head in mild anger and readied his hand by his pocket, ready to pull out his defense, but Bob placed his hand on Steve's shoulder to calm him down.

"Not yet, Steve, not yet." Jimmy smiled deviantly.

"What? Scared?" Steve's eyes narrowed as he reached in his pocket lightning fast and pulled out a PS2 controller.

"GET YOUR SET, IT'S GAME ON!"

Bob and Steve stood at one end of the room, while Jimmy and his friend stood at the other, a TV seperating them. Bob held his head high and spoke all anouncer like. "The console is PS2, the game is Call of Duty. We play by BaseSet2 rules. Jimmy is hosting, so he will select the map." Jimmy nodded with his deviant smile still in effect as he chose a small close quarters map. The match begun with silence, five minutes and no one had yet to be killed. Bob had a CAR15, and was camping by the entrance to a small tower, waiting for someone to creep in for a sniping position. Steve was silently moving around the outskirts of the map with a G3. As he readied a grenade, Jimmy came up and melee'd him.

"HA, what now?" Jimmy's smile faded when he looked up and saw that his friend had been killed with a shot to the head by Bob, giving them a 5 point lead. As Jimmy turned to yell at his friend, Steve respawned with a PSG-1 and sniped him, no-scoped style. With 2 minutes left, Bob and Steve stayed in the tower, and got 3 more easy kills as Jimmy and his friend attempted entry. When the map was over, Jimmy stood up and threw his controller, breaking it. "THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU TWO CHEATED!" Bob stood up and eyed him.

"BaseSet2 rules, no screenshot, no accusations. You know that. By the order of the VG Comittee, we win." Jimmy's eye twitched as he left the room. His friend staring, unable to say anything. Bob and Steve got up and left; heading back to Bob's apartment.

"Oh my god, we smoked them." Bob nodded as he stared at his PDA.

"So we won with a score of 37 to 5..." A voice broke up his calculations.

"Hey!" Bob turned around. It was Jimmy's friend. He caught up with them and bent down, catching his breath. "My name is... John." He stuck his arm out and shook Bob's hand.  
"What can we do for you, John?" John swallowed, obviously a bit nervous, and spoke breathlessly.

"I heard you guys were one win away from the semi-finals... I'd like to be your third man." Bob looked at Steve with interest. Steve did not share this same interest.

"Why should we let you be our man?" Bob looked at Steve as if to say shut up, but couldn't get a word in cause John spoke promply with disturbing news.

"Cause I know Steve cheated to respawn on top of the tower." Bob looked over at Steve, un-aware of this.

"Steve! You cheated!" Steve stared blankly.

"I... well you saw how Jimmy killed me. There was no honor in that, he deserved it!" Bob's glare at Steve was broke by John.

"Don't worry, I won't tell no one... if you let me be your third team mate." Steve looked down as Bob nodded and invited him to his apartment for their daily gaming.

It didn't take long to learn John had talent outside of the first person shooter gallery. Within only 10 minutes, John had owned Bob and Steve in Super Smash Brothers: Melee. At one point Steve thought he had John cornered, but when he threw a green shell John countered it with a sheild and threw it back at him, making Steve yell. Bob took the oppertunity to throw a poke'ball at John, and when only a Goldeen came out, John took a bat and threw it at Bob, knocking him off the edge at high speeds. Steve stood up, aparently tired of losing, and got a soda. He stood behind the couch and watched as Bob got a lucky kill only to accidentally suicide. Steve laughed as the phone rang. Bob picked it up.

"Hello?" It was Cherry.

"Hey, is Stevey there?" Bob looked at Steve with an annoyed look and handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Cherry replied with the sort of loud voice that could make you fall to your knees.

"Stevey!" Steve ripped the phone away from his ear as he too had an annoyed look on his face.

"How did you get this number?" They had changed Bob's number six times previously.

"It was on the back of that empty chocolate box you gave me, silly." Steve stared blankly into space remembering throwing out an empty box that Bob had given him.

"Oh... yeah, forgot." Cherry giggled.

"So... whatchya doin?" Steve hesitated.

"Uh... noth-" he stopped as Bob gave him a look. He quickly changed his word. "Dieing, yes, I'm uh, dieing. Uhh, oh, why me?" He quickly hung up the phone as he heard what sounded like Cherry screaming.


End file.
